Lo que se puede aprender
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Unos breves instantes de una Kagami que aprendió a cocinar y hacer labores domésticas al mismo nivel que Tsukasa, y por su parte Tsukasa también aprende a valerse por su cuenta, y esto lo aprender gracias al amor que se tienen. Oneshot


Es extraño que haga el intento de una pareja más de una vez, pero la creatividad bien lo amerita, además que tampoco queda tan mal imaginárselo así. Lucky Star no me pertenece a mí sino a Kagami Yoshimizu (vaya, extrañaba decir eso).

 **Lo que se puede aprender**

Se había hecho bastante tarde por la cantidad de deberes que había tenido que hacer en casa (sumado al hecho que estuvo casi todo el día sola para hacerlos), pero de alguna manera Kagami se las había arreglado para tener la casa al día con todo. Había conseguido aprender el oficio (no sin dificultad, claro), y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar por cierta persona.

─ _¡Llegué a casa!_ ─ Se oye aquel grito que tanto deseaba oír Kagami.

Tsukasa se estaba quitando los zapatos cuando siente un lento y cálido abrazo envolviéndola desde atrás. Sabiendo quién era, recibe serenamente el abrazo y espera a que Kagami fuese la primera en hablar.

─ ¿Muchos problemas en la universidad?

─ No, para nada ─ responde la menor ─. Es que había quedado con Kona-chan y las demás chicas para comprar algo de ropa, pero no quedaban ejemplares de la camiseta que yo quería, así que me conformé con comprar un par de faldas.

─ Pues yo aproveché mi día libre para hacer un par de cosas en nuestra casa, y estoy mejorando bastante ─ dice Kagami con dulzura antes de besar el cuello de su hermana ─. Si quieres echas un vistazo, y verás cómo he mejorado desde que nos mudamos aquí.

Tsukasa accede sonriente y da un paseo por toda la casa junto con su hermana, viendo cómo esta se había superado en limpiar y arreglar la casa. Había que ver lo rápido que se puede aprender con gran dedicación, y Tsukasa apenas había tenido que decirle un par de veces cómo hacerlo. A Tsukasa le hacía feliz ver esa mejora en su hermana, tanto que por un momento se muestra distante, extrañando a Kagami.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Tsukasa? ¿Acaso falta algo?

─ ¿Eh? No es nada, onee-chan. Es sólo que me sorprende esto.

─ Eso es lo que debería decir yo ─ dice Kagami entre risas ─. Tú has logrado hacerte más independiente, y ahora no necesitas que yo esté detrás de ti en todo lo que tenga que ver con los estudios. Vas por buen camino, Tsukasa.

Tsukasa se sonroja bastante mientras soltaba unas tímidas risitas. La verdad era que no se había dado cuenta de que había madurado tanto, se sentía exactamente igual que antes, cuando todavía estaban en segundo o tercero. No había pasado tanto, pero esta nueva manera de convivir juntas había significado un nuevo nivel de maduración para ambas. Poco después de graduarse habían declarado tener sentimientos una por la otra, haciendo que ellas mismas se sorprendieran de ello, además que sus amigas también se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando se enteraron, pero rápidamente supieron sobrellevar ese hecho. Por algún tiempo se habían reprimido por pensar que ese sentimiento que tenían no podía ser correspondido, además que era un sentimiento absolutamente prohibido. No había manera de que pudieran vivir juntas como pareja, una vez abandonado el nido, pero allí estaban las dos, amándose mutuamente y dando lo mejor por aprender de la otra. Y era precisamente ese crecimiento que experimentaban lo que las llevaba sentir un orgullo mutuo que no hacía sino enamorarlas más.

─ Una cosa más ─ se acordaba Kagami ─. También me di a la tarea de hacer la cena, e hice una sopa de miso que me ha quedado de rechupete.

─ ¿De verdad, onee-chan? No debiste molestarte en trabajar tanto hoy…

─Para mí no es ninguna molestia, Tsukasa ─ Kagami entrelaza sus dedos con los de su hermana ─. Para mí siempre es importante tener algo que hacer. Me desagrada tener un tiempo muerto, así que estuve todo el día poniendo manos a la obra para dejar la casa presentable para cuando volvieras.

─ Eres muy linda y dulce, onee-chan ─ Tsukasa le da a Kagami un apasionado beso que les dura alrededor de medio minuto antes de que se separaran ─. Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien, y me alegra saber cuánto has mejorado, aunque eso no es la única razón por la que yo te ame tanto.

─ Vamos Tsukasa, que me haces sonrojar ─ Kagami hace un adorable puchero mientras giraba la vista a otro lado (tsunderism activated) ─. Y-yo también te amo, y desde luego que, al igual que tú, no es únicamente por lo que hayas logrado hasta ahora. Y ahora ¿te parece si te cambias para que puedas cenar? Mira que se está haciendo un poco tarde, y todavía necesitas pulir un poco el detalle sobre madrugar.

─ De acuerdo. Estoy lista en un momento, onee-chan.

Kagami ve como Tsukasa sube casi corriendo las escaleras de un modo bastante enternecedor. Al menos su ternura no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, y Kagami prefería que siguiera así. Mientras esperaba a su hermana, Kagami prepara un par de platos para llenarlos de sopa de miso, que despedía un aroma bastante tentador, un detalle más de lo bien que se le daba ahora la cocina a Kagami. No pasarían más de dos minutos antes que Tsukasa bajara lista para comer, y ambas hermanas se sientan juntas para empezar, y nuevamente se daban un beso.

─ Esto se ve genial, onee-chan. Se nota que lo hiciste de maravilla ─ felicita Tsukasa.

─ Lo más importante ahora es que sepamos cómo ha quedado su sabor, así que pruébalo ─ dice Kagami casi con urgencia.

Tsukasa asiente animada mientras tomaba la cuchara y da una probada al caldo, sin duda la parte de la sopa que mejor ayuda a definir la calidad de la sopa. Kagami no estaba realmente nerviosa, pero sí quería saber la opinión de Tsukasa.

─ Mmmm. Está bueno, onee-chan. Ahora sí puedo decir que lo dominas muy bien.

─ Tal vez para la próxima lo hacemos juntas, a ver cómo quedaría haciéndola así ─ sugiere Kagami.

Tsukasa asiente contenta y procede a comer junto con Kagami. La noche que se cernía sobre el cielo de Tokyo era bastante agradable, pero algo estaba faltando, un pequeño detalle que Kagami logra recordar a mitad de la cena.

─ Tsukasa, ¿qué pasó con las faldas que dijiste que compraste con las demás? Todavía no las muestras.

─ ¡EHHHH! ¡Nooo, olvidé la bolsa en el auto de Kona-chan! ─ empieza a lloriquear la menor de ambas.

─ Creo… que aún te falta un poco para aprender ─ dice Kagami con una gota en la cabeza.

 **Fin**

* * *

Causal y suave, ¿verdad? Esto tomó mi mente por asalto, y de esa misma manera lo escribí, aunque otras ideas ya he de tener próximamente. Les dejo nuevamente, procurando no desaparecerme por tano tiempo esta vez.

Hasta otra


End file.
